five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: Ancient Gears and Gate Guards
Short Summary Long Summary C steps up to face the Ancient Gear Beast, unsure of how his Lightning Style will affect the machine. When the Beast charges, the Cloud Ninja dodges and retaliates with Lightning Style: Electron Torpedo. After howling in pain, the Beast pounces again. C avoids the swipe, and counters with a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu. Still not too damaged, the Beast just keeps coming at him. Deciding to go for a joint, C shoots some Lightning Style: Lightning Bullets that cripples the Beast. The Cloud Ninja finishes the robot with Lightning Style: Hundred Lightning Swords that blows it to pieces. C just hopes the rest aren’t as tough. Rose takes on the Engineer, smirking as he draws his Zanpakutō. Using Arpeggio, Rose manages to wrap the robot up with a glowing yellow wire, constantly tightening it. Saved by its incredibly tough metal skin, the Engineer activates its drill to destroy the wire. Rose is forced back when he blocks the attacking robot. Noting that the Engineer is stronger than a Gillian, Rose activates his Shikai with a ‘Play, Kinshara’. Despite the first strike being blocked by the drill, Rose is still able to wrap the whip around his opponent’s neck. As the Engineer moves to rip the restraint apart, Rose quickly plucks the ‘string’. The Vizard destroys the Engineer with a ‘Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara’. After checking to make sure his Zanpakutō is all right, Rose rejoins the group with Flash Step. Rufus compliments Rose’s victory, and then moves to face off against the Golem, with the Knight moving behind him. After hearing Rufus say their power can’t touch his Memory Make, the Golem strikes with Mechanized Melee. The Wizard is able to block with Memory Make: Iron Ice Wall, but it still gets dented. At this point, the Knight joins in with a thrust of the lance. Rufus is able to avoid it, countering with Memory Make: Flashing Lightning Blade. The Knight blocks with a shield, but is still scorched. As this is happening, the Golem is making its way around the Ice Wall, prompting Rufus to ask himself who to deal with first. When the Knight stabs with the lance again, the Wizard decides to hit it with Memory Make: Armory Storm. While not hurt, the Knight is completely immobilized with the constant hits to the joints. Rufus quickly finishes it with a Memory Make: Karma of Burning Land that blows the Knight to pieces. Job not done, Rufus turns back to the Golem, knowing he’ll need something stronger for the brute. He starts with a Memory Make: Frozen Black Lightning Sword, but the Golem just tanks and shatters the attempt. When the robot gives a hard punch, he only manages to hit a Memory Make: Afterimage. Before the Golem can move, Rufus annihilates it with Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars. The Wizard is uneasy about how much Magic was needed to win, but he’s still confident as he rejoins the others. Bege smokes a cigar as Soldier and Howitzer aim their artillery at the Pirate. Within Bege, his crew is interrupted from a card game by an alarm for mobilization. Vito barks out orders to ready the cannons. Soldier and Howitzer are just confused at the sight of little doors opening. On Bege’s command, his whole crew unleashes a volley that manages to damage both Soldier and Howitzer. Seeing the two robots get ready, Bege transforms into his Big Father form, shocking everyone else with the imposing structure. Vito informs his captain that all the men are ready and waiting for orders. Bege proudly says that the world will know the power of the Fire Tank Pirates, with Vito laughing that everyone was surprised by the Castle-Castle Fruit. After promising to see this War through if Chitsujo helps his wife Chiffon, Bege roars for his men to show no mercy, earning a cheer. The Soldier shoots a volley that only manages to annoy Bege, who retaliates with a Rook: Cannon Firing that obliterates it. The Howitzer shoots a missile to the castle man’s back, actually managing to hurt him. Bege quickly responds by getting in position with Rook: Movement. Ready to end the fight, Bege annihilates Howitzer with another Rook: Cannon Firing. Isshin faces the Chaos Giant, pointing out that it’s their last opponent. After seeing the remains of its comrades, the Chaos Giant just looks at the castle where its superior is residing. Jörg senses what happened, and claims that it’s time to help his soldiers out. Using his Schrift, along with a massive amount of Spirit Energy, Jörg starts manipulating the fallen’s remains. Rufus is shocked at the amount of energy he senses. It culminates in the Ultimate and Megaton Ancient Gear Golems standing in front of the Alliance fighters. Bege quickly orders everyone to get inside of him. Soon enough, everyone but Isshin, Rufus, and Rose has crossed the drawbridge into Bege, which closes behind them. Byakuya’s group stops when they find five robots guarding the castle. Robotic Knight steps forward and greets the Alliance fighters. It admits how impressed he is, saying he’ll give one chance for them to turn back or be destroyed. Byakuya refuses the offer, adamant that they’ll save Hisui. Robotic Knight calls that a pity, saying that he has no choice but to terminate the Soul Reaper, boasting of his centuries of experience. When Byakuya asks how the Robotic Knight knows his name, it states that he uploaded all the files he could on the Alliance, giving him access to all the Division Commander’s moves. Byakuya tells his troops that he’ll handle Robotic Knight, while the others deal with the remaining four. Robotic Knight opens fire on the Soul Reaper, who manages to avoid it with Flash Step. Wendy and Carla flies to the Cyber Falcon. Kama clashes scythes with Spikebot. Neppa readies his Acid Magic for KA-2 Des Scissors. Uryū summons his bow, aiming it at Needle Burrower. Wendy, with Carla’s aid, has engaged in a dogfight with Cyber Falcon. Staying on the defense, Wendy starts by just avoiding the razor sharp wings and talons. The Wizard tries to take the offensive with Sky Dragon Roar, but the robot just flies straight through. It’s only thanks to Carla’s Max Speed that Wendy avoids injury. After a Sky Dragon Crushing Fang fails to inflict damage, Carla states that they need a more forceful attack. Right after the two barely evade a laser beam, Wendy gets an idea. She enhances herself with Deus Virtute and Dues Eques, striking with a Sky Dragon Claw that manages to dent and off-balance Cyber Falcon. Carla flies Wendy at the robot with Max Speed. With the combined speed and enhanced force, Wendy shatters both robot’s wings with Sky Dragon Iron Fist. Cyber Falcon crashes down hard enough to completely immobilize it. Kama is quick enough to avoid Spikebot’s flailing wrecking ball. Deciding to target the chain connecting the robot to the ball, Kama speeds forward, aided by Wendy placing Armor enhancement on all her remaining allies. Spikebot is able to respond in time, slamming the iron ball at the Wizard. He manages to block with his scythes, but is still sent up into the air from the sheer force. Kama takes advantage by diving right back at Spikebot. The robot swings the mace, but the Wizard manages to avoid it while simultaneously severing the right arm chain. Furious, Spikebot flails its left mace. Kama easily avoids the frenzied swing, cutting the second chain in an instant. Once Spikebot is helpless, the Wizard gives a final cross-slash. Kama almost decapitates the robot to finish the job, but stops when realizing how harmless his opponent is now. Neppa is facing off against KA-2 Des Scissors, with Kamika and Cosmos asking Juvia to let their comrade handle it himself. After daring the robot to make the first move, Neppa slams an Acid Wall down in front of him. The charging crab accidently hits its claws into it, but manages to withdraw quickly enough so that only the tips melt. Neppa quickly follows up with an Acid Slicer that cuts through all four legs of the robot. Juvia yells that Neppa copied her move, but the executioners dismiss the claim. Back to the fight, Neppa watches the crab struggle to move. In a last-ditch effort, KA-2 fires a bubbly liquid. Neppa manages to dodge, and notices that the ground where he stood had melted. The Wizard laughs that he found a ‘kindred spirit’, but he decides to stop playing around. Neppa tosses an Acid Ball right as KA-2 prepares another shot. The two acids mix together, making KA-2 glitch up, foaming at the mouth. The executioners laugh at the victory. Uryū takes the initiative by firing a volley of Heilig Pfeils at Needle Burrower. The robot doesn’t even bother to dodge, and the attack just bounces off of the tough armor. Needle swings its tail blade, with Uryū only managing to dodge with Hirenkyaku. The Quincy forms a Seele Schneider, knowing he’s going to have to mix things up. When the robot tries to strike with the right pincer, Uryū jumps and is able to slice into the armor with his Spirit Blade. Deciding the cut is nothing to worry about, Needle strikes with its tail, while keeping the pincers close enough for quick defense if necessary. Uryū quickly appraises his other weapons, noticing his Gintō containers. The Quincy first uses Gritz on himself, being enveloped by a Reishi Quincy Cross. Needle thinks the action is futile, and tries to strike with its tail. Once it does so, the tail is stuck, and it didn’t pierce through anything. Uryū takes advantage of the distraction and slices the blade off of Needle’s tail. As the robot screeches in pain, Uryū follows up with a Heizen that slams down on Needle, critically damaging it. The Quincy then leaves the helpless robot to just stay stuck under the cube. Robotic Knight and Byakuya are still in a cycle of shoot and dodge. They both put a pause in this when noticing every other fight wrap up. The Knight notes that while the Alliance is stronger than calculated, he still has a mission. Both draw their blades, and speed forward. Byakuya attempts to gain the speed advantage with Flash Step, but Knight is able to calculate where the Soul Reaper is coming. This allows him to block Byakuya from stabbing him in the side. The Division Commander asks how Knight was able to block without a full reaction. Knight repeats that he downloaded everything about Byakuya, and rushes him. On the defense, Byakuya still manages to block all the strikes. After Knight boasts that he’s seen everything up to the fight with Shamon, Byakuya retorts that the robot still hasn’t seen his personality. The Soul Reaper forces Knight back with a burst of white Reishi, claiming the robot still doesn’t know how to face him. While Knight bristles at the mockery, Byakuya unleashes his Shikai with a ‘Scatter, Senbonzakura’. The storm of cherry blossoms immediately sends Knight’s hat flying. His brain exposed, Knight calls this impossible. Byakuya spells it out that knowing and seeing something are completely different. In a near breakdown, Knight claims that the Machine Army’s Commander can’t lose to a mere human. Knight tries to hit the Soul Reaper with his gatling arm, but Byakuya is able to block with Senbonzakura. He takes the offensive with Hadō 4: Byakurai that destroys the gatling arm. Knight starts to shake in fear, with the Soul Reaper noting the reaction coming from a robot. Losing it, Knight runs forward and swings the saber. Byakuya stops the attack inches from his face by impaling the robot with spears. Oil leaking, saber falling out of his remaining hand, Knight falls to his knees. Seeing Byakuya sheathe his Shikai, Knight asks why he isn’t finishing him. Byakuya claims that he doesn’t have time to end a worthy foe’s life. Knight responds that the files were mistaken in calling the Soul Reaper cold-hearted, wishing him luck in the castle. Once Knight goes into stasis mode to save power, Byakuya orders everyone else with him to move forward. In the throne room, Hisui finishes her meal, hoping the Alliance can make it through the castle’s levels. Jörg is completely unconcerned, which the Princess points out. The Sternritter explains that his most powerful troops still haven’t attacked yet. His absolute most powerful subordinates is also in the castle, and will be moving to face Byakuya’s group. Hidden in the castle, four humanoid robots watch over the stairs. Appearing Characters C Beast Rojuro Otoribashi Engineer Rufus Lore Golem Knight Capone Bege Soldier Howitzer Vito Isshin Kurosaki Chaos Giant Ultimate Golem Megaton Golem Byakuya Kuchiki Robotic Knight Wendy Marvell Carla Cyber Falcon Kama Spikebot Neppa KA-2 Des Scissors Kamika Cosmos Juvia Lockser Uryū Ishida Needle Burrower Hisui E. Fiore Jörg Mertzger Abilities Magic * Memory-Make ** Iron Ice Wall ** Blade of Flashing Lightning ** Armory Storm ** Karma of the Burning Land ** Sword of Frozen Black Lightning ** Afterimage ** A Night of Falling Stars * Sky Dragon Magic ** Sky Dragon Roar ** Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang ** Sky Dragon's Claw ** Sky Dragon Iron Fist * Deus Virtute * Deus Eques * Armor * Max Speed * Acid Magic ** Acid Wall ** Acid Slicer ** Acid Ball Jutsu * Lightning Style ** Electron Torpedo ** Lightning Blot Jutsu ** Lightning Bullets ** A Hundred Lightning Swords Devil Fruit * Castle Castle Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Schrift * The Machine Zanpakuto * Kinshara * Senbonzakura Kido * Hadō 4: Byakurai Quincy Powers * Heilig Bogen * Heilig Pfeil * Hirenkyaku * Seele Schneider * Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes) * Grits (Japanese for "Five Frame Bonds) * Heizen (German for "Heating") Weapons * Gatling Laser Gun * Scythes Technique * Arpeggio * Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara * Mechanized Melee * Rook In Voller Größe: Big Father (meaning "Castle at Full Size: Big Boss") * Rook: Cannon Preparation * Rook: Movement Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 4: Magnet Warriors and the A to Z Army Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Combiners and King of MachinesCategory:The Machine Invasion Arc Category:Spin-Off Category:Chapters